


Lady’s Maid

by belivaird_st



Category: Gosford Park (2001)
Genre: 1930s, F/F, Female Characters, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Elsie and Isobel grow a bit too fond of each other.
Relationships: Elsie/Isobel McCordle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lady’s Maid

“We better stop this now, m’lady,” Elsie murmured, lowering her eyes upon Isobel’s parted mouth. They’ve been seeing each other for almost a month now. It happened one night when Elsie was helping unzip Isobel out of her sequin evening gown and touched the soft flesh of her bare back with the tips of her fingers. Through the vanity mirror, Isobel had witness the truth on her maid’s face. Silently, she turned herself around, cupped Elsie’s face with her hands and brought themselves in for a fiery, passionate kiss.

Nobody from above the stairs or below them had any idea what was going on. Isobel’s cheerful, upbeat mood would often surprise her mother during the meals of breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And Elsie’s soft, steady humming would often bring out raised brows and lingering stares from the kitchen maids and Mrs. Wilson, herself, throughout the daily chores. 

Tonight, Isobel now watched Elsie turn away to get down off the bed. She began to smooth out her wrinkled uniform with a face all pink and flushed. She smirked at the gesture of the young girl holding out her white maids cap.

“You‘re welcome to sleep here for the night,” Isobel offered. 

“Are you daft?” Elsie shot back, blushing a deep crimson as soon as realized what she said.  
“My apologies, m’lady. That was out of line.”

“Call me by my actual name, please,” Isobel McCordle commanded.

“Very well,” Elsie nodded. “Goodnight, Isobel.” She blew a kiss to the daughter of Lady Sylvia McCordle before carrying her maids cap toward the bedroom door in one hand.

Isobel stared longingly at the door that had closed and kept her alone in the spacious bedroom with the darkness surrounding her, all cold and  
uninviting.


End file.
